


Memorial Asphyxia

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past/Present, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, pr0n
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] Gabriel era capace di uccidere un uomo a mani nude, Morrison l’aveva visto farlo. Ma la mano che gli serrava attorno al collo non stringeva abbastanza forte da impedirgli di respirare, serviva soltanto a dosare l’ossigeno che gli permetteva di ingerire. Non gli interessava davvero sapere come sarebbe finito perché si fidava di lui. [...]Anni dopo la mano stretta attorno al collo di Soldier76 era sempre quella di Gabriel, ma stavolta il suo viso era nascosto dietro una maschera spezzata e di lui non era rimasto più niente se non memorie frammentate.[Gabriel/Jack per il decimo p0rnfest]





	

  
MEMORIAL ASPHYXIA   
【 BAD OVERWATCH FANFICTION SAGA 】   
  
[](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/index.php)   
Gabriel Reyes / Jack Morrison   


  
  
Cercava di dimenticare d'essere stato Jack Morrison.   
Ogni volta che rimetteva piede in una delle ex-strutture Overwatch si ripeteva che il comandante aveva una lapide in Indiana. Bella, di pietra. L'aveva visitata un paio di volte.   
_Quello_ era Jack Morrison: nient'altro che un nome inciso nella pietra. Perché Jack Morrison non avrebbe mai dovuto forzare una delle porte d'emergenza per intrufolarsi come un ladro all'interno dell'edificio. Non avrebbe mai colpito le guardie alle spalle per costringerle al sonno. Non erano cose che ci si aspettano dal comandante degli Overwatch   
…però era esattamente quello che tutti si aspettavano dall'enigmatico Soldier76, ed ecco chi era.   
Fucile in mano e passo deciso, non esitava neanche per un istante. Proseguiva sulla sua strada attenendosi al piano, tentando di non trasformare la sua missione di stealth in una da combattimento. L'idea era sempre quella di entrare ed uscire limitando gli scontri, appropriandosi di quello di cui aveva bisogno per poi sparire senza lasciare alcuna traccia.   
Infiltrarsi all'interno dell'ormai ex-struttura Overwatch non era difficile per via delle guardie o dei sistemi di sicurezza, conosceva l'edificio come il palmo della sua mano. Svincoli, telecamere e ingressi erano impressi dentro la sua testa e ricordava ogni percorso come se le planimetrie fossero i neuroni del suo stesso cervello. No, era piuttosto il carico di ricordi che il solo rimettere piede in quei corridoi portava con sé, la memoria di anni in cui tutto andava bene, a renderlo così dannatamente difficile.   
Ma lui non era Jack Morrison, giusto?   
Non c'era niente che lo legasse a quei luoghi.   
Scivolò nel corridoio come un ombra, ignorò l'ascensore ed imboccò le scale d'emergenza.   
Secondo piano sulla destra, prima porta.   
Ricordava la locazione degli archivi. Sapeva che il turno di guardia cambiava alle 23.15.   
Giunto alla fine delle scale appoggiò una spalla contro la porta prima di spingerla leggermente in avanti, sbirciando il corridoio.   
… vuoto, stranamente.   
Lunghe lampade al neon illuminavano il parquet grigio scuro emettendo di tanto in tanto uno sfrigolio. Le porte erano rimaste sempre le stesse... bianche, asettiche, come quelle d'uno studio da dentista. Non c'era neanche l'ombra d'una guardia.   
Avrebbe dovuto gioire per la facilitazione e invece si sorprese di quanto l'assenza d'un sorvegliante lo irritasse... scosse la testa per ritrovare la concentrazione. L'edificio poteva anch'essere rimasto lo stesso, ma l'amministrazione era cambiata di certo.   
Probabilmente Jack Morrison, ai suoi tempi d'oro, era stato più esigente sulla puntualità nel cambio dei turni notturni...   
Soldier76 spinse avanti la porta e si intrufolò nel corridoio silenziosamente.   
Tre telecamere, una alla cima del corridoio, una sul fondo ed una che puntava verso la porta degli archivi. Se fosse entrato nella loro visuale gli sarebbero rimasti tre minuti e mezzo per trovare i documenti che stava cercando e fuggire: il tempo che avrebbe impiegato una qualsiasi guardia a raggiungerlo al secondo piano dopo aver ricevuto l'allerta dalla sala di controllo video.   
Ma Soldier76 era veloce, se lo poteva permettere. Tre minuti e mezzo gli sarebbero avanzati.   
Afferrò la maniglia della porta e la ruotò sentendola aderire nel palmo della mano, oltre i guanti...   
  
“Hey! Morrison!”   
Jack si voltò senza lasciare la maniglia, la porta dell'archivio appena un poco accostata.   
Quando Reyes gli batté una mano sulla spalla per poco non fece cadere a terra tutti i documenti che aveva appena finito di compilare.   
“Reyes...” salutò a sua volta, lanciandogli un occhiata in tralice.   
Gabriel gli rispose con un sorriso ed appoggiò una spalla al muro, proprio accanto allo stipite della porta. Lo fisso con quel suo sguardo tronfio mettendosi solo là, in mezzo, sapendo che Morrison si sarebbe trattenuto a parlare con lui anche se fosse stato di fretta.   
“Ancora sommerso dalle scartoffie?” chiese con una punta d'ironia nella voce “Ti volevo offrire un caffè ma sembri fin troppo impegnato a fare il boy scout, come al solito.”   
Morrison lo fulminò con gli occhi pensando seriamente di andarsene ma finendo invece col rimanere. La sua mano era ancora sulla maniglia, l'altra stretta contro al plico di fogli a cercare di tenerli in bilico contro il proprio petto...   
“Potresti aiutarmi con i documenti invece che criticare” rispose. Tuttavia nulla nel suo tono ricordava un accusa, pareva più un invito.   
Reyes gli tolse il plico di fogli dalle braccia e lo sollevò senza sforzo sbuffando una piccola risata.   
“Andiamo...” lo apostrofò facendogli segno di aprire la porta “Non sia mai che faccio portare tutto questo peso ad uno abituato a raccogliere pannocchie...”   
  
Spinse avanti la porta e questa si aprì. La stanza era buia e silenziosa, solo dalle due finestre di vetro opaco traspariva la luce della luna.   
Gli archivi erano esattamente come li ricordava: enormi scaffali alti ed ordinati. C'era ancora la vecchia scrivania di legno con la sedia girevole dall'imbottitura scucita, gli stessi timbri ad inchiostro rosso lasciati nella scatola di cartone alla sinistra del tavolo.   
Per un attimo gli sembrò di aver vissuto un sogno troppo lungo, un incubo senza fine che gli aveva fatto perdere di vista la realtà. Ma era solo il senso di déjà-vu, nient'altro. I muri, gli scaffali, i documenti... erano sempre gli stessi.   
Il tempo era andato avanti e l'aveva lasciato indietro.   
Soldier76 posò una mano sulla superficie liscia della scrivania e ne carezzò il bordo sentendosi invaso da un inspiegabile leggerezza. Era la stessa sensazione che si prova levandosi le scarpe dopo essere tornati a casa. Quel senso di familiarità che si avverte semplicemente essendo consci della posizione dei mobili in corridoio.   
Jack Morrison era morto e Soldier76 era solo. Non esistevano più gli amici di un tempo, le risate nei bar, la condivisione delle storie di guerra. Il fucile nella sua mano non era più alzato, giaceva inerme al suo fianco, reclinato come un fiore appassito.   
Era stanco, _così stanco_ di essere qualcun'altro.   
Strinse le dita contro il legno cercando di ancorarsi al presente, soffocando il passato.   
  
“Reyes...!”   
Jack strinse più forte l'orlo del tavolo, accartocciando i rapporti di missione.   
Gabriel se ne infischiò della protesta e rimase con il petto premuto contro la sua schiena, schiacciando Morrison contro la scrivania. Fece scivolare una mano fin sulla sua nuca carezzandogli i corti capelli biondi con un lento movimento del pollice.   
Jack piegò il collo cedendo a quelle deliziose attenzioni.    
Sapeva che sarebbe finita così dal momento in cui Reyes si era appoggiato allo stipite della porta, offrendogli il suo aiuto per sistemare le pratiche... perché, onestamente, non aveva mai visto Gabriel toccare un solo documento in tutti i suoi anni di servizio. Recentemente tutti i rapporti che aveva consegnato erano accompagnati dalla sua firma ed il timbro della Blackwatch, ma era palese che la calligrafia fosse quella di Jesse.   
Morrison lo sapeva.   
Lo sapeva perfettamente ma comunque gli aveva chiesto un aiuto... perché avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che la piega degli eventi fosse inaspettata e deludente.   
Piegò la testa per guidare le labbra di Gabriel fino al suo orecchio e lasciò che ne baciasse il retro, il lobo, fino a scendere alla linea solida della sua mascella.   
Il suo tocco aveva qualcosa di ipnotico, come la musica d'un incantatore di serpenti. Jack percepiva sempre che c'era qualcosa _di strano_ , un trucco, un inganno, ma comunque si lasciava ammaliare fingendo di non sentire le stonature. La verità era che il loro era un tacito accordo e le condizioni non era mai state chiare. Nessuno aveva specificato cosa fossero l'uno per l'altro, né sentivano il bisogno di farlo... perciò galleggiavano in una situazione di dubbio, cedendo a sufficienza per pescarsi all'amo e poi lasciando andare il rocchetto di filo.   
Jack voltò il viso quanto bastava a ricambiare il bacio di Gabriel. I loro denti cozzarono nella furia del momento e la barba scura di Gabriel gli raschiò il viso frettolosamente mentre cercavano uno la lingua dell'altro, assaporandosi.   
Erano due uomini adulti che si trovavano ancora con la segretezza e la fretta dei teenagers, vivendo con il pensiero fisso che qualcuno avrebbe potuto aprire la porta e coglierli sul fatto... ma nonostante tutto si ritagliavano minuscoli triangoli di tempo solo per loro, allungando avidi le mani ed aggrappandosi a quella che sembrava una strana storia d'amore.   
Poi però Jack posò una mano sul petto di Gabriel e lo spinse indietro, un sorriso colpevole sulle labbra ed il fiato corto. Prima di essere semplicemente Jack Morrison e Gabriel Reyes erano due comandanti pieni di doveri da rispettare…   
“Devo andare...” gli disse liberandosi dalla sua presa “Ho una riunione tra dieci minuti... ma magari più tardi ti posso offrire un caffè.”   
Reyes posò entrambe le mani contro la scrivania e vi si appoggiò di schiena, quasi sedendovisi sopra. Gli restituì il sorriso sbieco e scosse la testa incrociando le braccia.   
“Sempre di fretta, Morrison.” i suoi occhi avevano il colore del carbone, parevano doversi incendiare da un momento all'altro... “Questo lavoro ti ucciderà...”   
  
Aveva già sprecato un minuto, era a corto di tempo.   
Lasciò la scrivania di scatto per impugnare il fucile e cercò di ricordare l'ordine con cui venivano sistemati i documenti.   
R.   
Doveva trovare la lettera R.   
Sapeva dove cercarla.   
Aggirò la scrivania in fretta per raggiungere lo scaffale giusto ma i suoi stivali incapparono in qualcosa di viscido, sollevando uno schizzo umido quando posò il piede a terra.   
Soldier76 abbassò lo sguardo solo per scoprire che la guardia notturna c'era, ma era riversa dietro la scrivania con il collo spezzato ed un foro di proiettile a scavargli un terzo occhio in fronte.   
La sua pelle era chiara, cianotica, così sottile da far spiccare bene i solchi scuri delle vene. Forse era la poca luce a farle sembrare nere come il petrolio...   
C'era qualcosa di strano, lo capì subito, ma il pensiero venne surclassato da una verità ancor più impellente: giaceva in una pozza di sangue liquido e caldo... anche se il suo cadavere sembrava vecchio di cent'anni doveva per forza esser morto da poco.   
Fu solo grazie ai suoi riflessi pronti che Soldier76 si mise al riparo dietro la scrivania appena in tempo per evitare una raffica di proiettili. La finestra davanti a lui esplose ed il vetro schizzò ovunque rimbalzando sul pavimento, illuminando il buio di riflessi luccicanti. Alcuni fascicoli vennero sbalzati via dai ripiani sollevando una pioggia di fogli.   
Era evidente che non era stato l'unico ad aver avuto l'idea di infiltrarsi in quella vecchia base Overwatch...   
Caricò il fucile e lo imbracciò a due mani, preparandosi al contrattacco. Era quasi ironico che fosse lì proprio in quell'attimo, a difendere un punto di controllo che ormai non gli apparteneva più. Era venuto per commettere un furto ed invece si ritrovava costretto ad ergersi di nuovo in favore della giustizia.   
Schegge di legno gli fischiarono accanto alle orecchie quando alcuni dei proiettili si conficcavano nella scrivania, forando il suo rifugio sicuro.   
Non c'era più tempo per aspettare, doveva agire.   
Si alzò e scattò fuori dal suo nascondiglio. Aveva buone gambe ed un ottimo sprint, sapeva come correre. Il visore tattico individuò immediatamente la figura nascosta nell'oscurità ma anche se aveva una visuale perfetta aspetto a far fuoco.   
“Getta le armi!” gridò. Perché Jack Morrison era fatto così e le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire.   
L'assalitore emise un verso roco, una risata tutta di gola che pareva più il riverbero d'un grottesco ululato. Il suo viso era coperto da una maschera che ricordava un teschio e se non fosse stato per quel punto di bianco sarebbe sembrato solo parte delle ombre sul muro. Senza il visore tattico Soldier76 avrebbe avuto dei problemi ad individuarlo.   
“Carino chiederlo...” rise l'assalitore. In una mano aveva la busta di cartone d'uno dei fascicoli d'archivio e Soldier76 riuscì a leggerne il titolo in inchiostro rosso.   
_“Reyes, Gabriel. Informazioni classificate” ..._ pareva scritto col sangue.   
Fosse dannato se non era proprio il fascicolo che stava cercando!   
Non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni. L'assalitore alzò la pistola nero pece contro di lui e premette il grilletto.   
Senza pensarci un attimo Soldier76 fece fuoco con il fucile ad impulsi e la stanza si illuminò di flash azzurri; gli scaffali di metallo brillarono per riflesso ad ogni colpo sferrato.   
Era _sicuro_ di averlo colpito. Eppure il visore perse improvvisamente l'aggancio sulla sua figura e del nemico non rimase altro che fumo scuro...   
Il colpo successivo gli arrivò forte alla spalla. Il proiettile lacerò la carne strappandogli un grugnito di dolore e prima ancora che potesse perdere l'equilibrio una mano dai guanti artigliati gli si serrò contro un braccio, strappandogli il fucile dalle mani.   
“Troppo lento.” gli rinfacciò l'assalitore con la sua voce gutturale, poi Soldier76 lo colpì nello stomaco con una gomitata e si liberò dalla sua presa.   
Sarebbe potuto fuggire.   
Poteva strappargli il fascicolo dalle mani e darsela a gambe, svoltare negli uffici ed usare la scala anti-incendio esterna per dileguarsi nella notte. Di lì a poco sarebbe di sicuro giunta una squadra di polizia a controllare l'accaduto e non aveva idea di quanto tempo avesse ancora a disposizione per concludere la missione, soprattutto perché il suo avversario sembrava aver cominciato a far casino molto prima di lui...   
…ma scappare non era nel suo stile.   
Strinse tra le mani i lembi del cappotto avversario e lo strattonò. Il fucile ad impulsi cadde a terra con un tonfo e lo schianto successivo fu dato dalle nocche di Soldier76 sotto il mento del suo nemico. Un gancio degno di nota, l'aveva usato così tante volte che ormai gli risultava quasi una reazione spontanea al pericolo. Non aveva più bisogno d'idear strategie di contrattacco perché il suo corpo pensava per lui, ripercorrendo nella mente mille altre situazioni in cui si era trovato a lottare per la propria vita.   
La testa dell'assalitore si piegò all'indietro con un “crack” terrificante e Jack fu quasi sicuro di avergli rotto il collo. Sentì il corpo del nemico irrigidirsi tra le sue mani, cadendo per un attimo all'indietro... ma poi, inspiegabilmente, ritrovò l'equilibrio e riportò la testa in posizione come se il pugno non l'avesse scalfito affatto. La maschera tornò a guardarlo con quei suoi occhi vuoti ed un'altra risata lo scosse, funerea e terrificante. La sua voce sembrava uscire dall'inferno...   
Serrò una mano sulla spalla di Soldier76 ed i suoi artigli metallici scavarono nel foro lasciato dal proiettile, affondando nella carne con violenza.   
Il sangue schizzò sulla sua maschera bianca e gli bagnò le dita coperte dai guanti.   
Soldier76 si lasciò sfuggire un gemito stretto tra i denti... non aveva intenzione di arrendersi così. Non era arrivato così lontano per passare a miglior vita senza aver risolto tutte le questioni che aveva lasciato in sospeso. Doveva ancora chiarire troppe cose per lasciarsi morire... non era il momento. Stringeva ancora i lembi del cappotto nemico tra le dita e lo tenne fermo per poterlo colpire con una ginocchiata, poi lo strattonò di lato cercando di lanciarlo a terra.   
L'avversario tuttavia mantenne salda la sua presa pur perdendo l'equilibrio e quando batté la schiena contro il pavimento Soldier76 lo seguì nella caduta, atterrando sulla spalla ferita.   
Un miliardo di luci gli esplosero negli occhi dando una forma fisica al dolore.   
Non aveva tempo, era di fretta da tutta la vita. Permettersi il lusso del riposo non era una cosa che gli era mai stata concessa.   
Voltò la testa di scatto solo per vedere il suo assalitore lanciarglisi addosso con la furia d'una bestia... ed i riflessi di Soldier76 agirono ancora una volta per istinto.   
La suola della sua scarpa colpì la maschera con forza ed uno schiocco secco tagliò l'aria. Schegge bianche schizzarono rimbalzando sul pavimento e subito Soldier76 afferrò il fucile da terra e premette il grilletto.   
L'esplosione azzurra illuminò tutta la stanza. Il colpo stavolta andò a segno e la maschera incrinata si spezzò definitivamente. Il visore agganciò l'obbiettivo, l'assalitore si voltò verso di lui e…   
L'aria compressa nello sterno di Soldier76 uscì in un rantolo assieme ad un nome che non pronunciava da una vita intera.   
  
  
“...Gabriel!”   
Le ultime lettere uscirono dalle labbra di Jack e rimbalzarono contro il palato di Gabriel quando la bocca gli venne tappata con un bacio.   
Fuori servizio avevano tutto il tempo del mondo e possedevano l’incredibile capacità di rendere ogni secondo infinito. Si conoscevano troppo bene per non sapere come farsi soffrire a vicenda, posticipando il piacere per provocarsi l’un l’altro.   
Jack strinse le mani sulle spalle di Gabriel, piantandogli le unghie nella pelle. Irrigidì la schiena contro il materasso e piegò la testa all’indietro lasciandosi riempire il collo di morsi e di baci.   
Anche se non avevano più vestiti indosso Gabriel conosceva a memoria il punto in cui il colletto attillato dell’uniforme aderiva alla giugulare di Jack, segnando la linea oltre il quale non poteva lasciare segni. Ciò gli permise di piantargli i denti alla base del collo, posare le labbra sulle sue clavicole e succhiarle fino a fargli diventare la pelle viola.   
Jack protestò con dei gemiti confusi, strizzando gli occhi ed ansimando forte.   
In realtà lo amava da impazzire, così come adorava trovarsi schiacciato sotto al suo petto largo. Non riusciva a pensare ad una singola cosa che non si sarebbe fatto fare da lui. Tra le sue mani diventava di creta, si faceva modellare a piacimento adattandosi ad ogni suo desiderio. Non gli interessava davvero sapere come sarebbe finito perché _si fidava di lui._   
Perciò lasciò che Gabriel reclinasse il suo corpo di lato, non abbastanza da farlo finire pancia a terra ma sufficientemente scostato da far sì che fosse solo il suo fianco a toccare le lenzuola. Era così _indecentemente_ esposto, adesso. Le ginocchia premute una contro l’altra, le gambe serrate attorno alla propria imbarazzante erezione…   
Gabriel gli tirò una leggera pacca d’apprezzamento sulle natiche, facendogli saltare il cuore in gola, e a Jack sfuggì un gemito _osceno. S_ però di non essere stato sentito, anche se sfortunatamente era sicuro del contrario.   
Gabriel rise sottovoce facendolo arrossire ancora di più ma strappò via l’imbarazzo dalla sua mente quando premette il bacino contro le sue natiche.   
Piano, così lentamente da farla sembrare una tortura. Senza neanche l’intenzione di spingersi in lui ma limitandosi a fargli sentire quanto era solida l’erezione che gli stava facendo scorrere contro le natiche.   
Ripeté il gesto una, due, tre volte, osservando la contrazione delle sopracciglia di Jack aumentare sempre di più, la sua fronte incresparsi ed il suo ansimare farsi più intenso. A vederlo così veniva voglia di schiacciarlo pancia a terra e prendersi tutto di lui… ma Gabriel sapeva essere un uomo paziente, il piacere non derivava dal semplice atto di scoparsi il _comandante_ , sarebbe stato troppo semplice. No, gli piaceva sapere d'essere lui la chiave del suo piacere, dominandolo e relegandolo al gradino della scala a cui apparteneva: _sotto di lui._   
Perciò continuò a torturarlo lentamente, assaporando i suoi spasmi ed i suoi gemiti, strusciandosi fino a che non fu soddisfatto dell’espressione sul viso di Jack: labbra appena schiuse, occhi serrati, fronte imperlata di sudore… era perfetto.   
Alla spinta successiva Gabriel serrò una mano sul fianco di Jack, l'altra su una delle sue cosce, e affondò in lui beandosi del mugolio roco di Morrison. Ogni suo muscolo si irrigidì ma Gabriel ripeté il movimento ancora e ancora, curvando il petto su di lui.   
Affondò una mano nel materasso proprio dietro la schiena di Jack e con l’altra gli carezzò il collo pieno di segni rossi.   
“Gabriel…?” ripeté Jack, poi la mano di Reyes si strinse contro la sua giugulare mozzandogli il fiato.   
“Sssh...” lo zittì con un fil di voce.   
Pollice e indice scavarono alla base della mascella di Jack, piegandogli la testa ancor più indietro.   
La spinta successiva gli fece rimanere incastrati i gemiti in gola, assieme al fiato e a quello che rimaneva della sua decenza.   
Gabriel era capace di uccidere un uomo a mani nude, Morrison l’aveva visto farlo. Ma la mano che gli serrava attorno al collo non stringeva abbastanza forte da impedirgli di respirare, serviva soltanto a dosare l’ossigeno che gli permetteva di ingerire. Seppur per un attimo venne invaso da un brivido Jack soffocò l'istinto alla reazione evitando di afferrare il polso di Reyes e girarglielo dietro la schiena. Conosceva ben quattro modi diversi per liberarsi da una presa del genere ma quello che gli mancava era l'intenzione.  
Di nuovo artigliò gli avambracci solidi di Gabriel e vi si aggrappò come se la sua vita dipendesse da essi. Qualsiasi cosa andava bene, lo adorava anche con le mani strette attorno al suo collo perché Gabriel non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male, di questo era certo…   
  
La schiena di Soldier76 sbatté contro il muro in modo doloroso. Aveva abbassato la guardia solo per un attimo ma era stato abbastanza per lasciar lo scacco matto al suo avversario.   
Cercò di liberarsi ma la mano stretta attorno al suo collo gli tolse completamente l’accesso all’ossigeno rendendolo debole ed inutile. Riuscì solo a serrare le mani contro gli avambracci del suo assalitore e fissare in faccia il volto della morte.   
Perché Gabriel era morto, di questo era sicuro. Aveva visto il suo corpo tra le macerie dopo l’esplosione quindi non poteva essere lui… eppure oltre la maschera frammentata aveva lo stesso viso di sempre, come se per lui il tempo si fosse fermato. Portava ancora barba e baffi come un tempo, poteva anche intravedere i corti capelli ricci che solo lui conosceva, poiché non si toglieva mai il cappello in pubblico. Adesso li nascondeva sotto al largo cappuccio nero del lungo giaccone e a Soldier76 tornarono in mente un miliardo di litigi che avevano fatto per via delle felpe che Gabriel si ostinava a portare sotto al giubbotto antiproiettile.   
Una serie di emozioni contrastanti gli artigliarono lo stomaco… confusione, sorpresa, rabbia… ma prima tra tutte un’inspiegabile senso di stupida leggerezza.   
Gabriel non era morto davvero.   
Tutti quegli anni passati nell’ombra… non era morto davvero. Era stato un lunghissimo incubo, niente più, non era responsabile di niente. Per così tanto tempo aveva condiviso con sé stesso la colpa d'averlo ucciso, rassegnandosi ed accettando il fatto che non l’avrebbe più rivisto… ma contro ogni pronostico era di nuovo lì, davanti a lui, nonostante la situazione non fosse delle più gradevoli.   
“Sei… vivo…!” ansimò Soldier76, tornando per un attimo ad essere Jack Morrison.   
…ma la pelle di Reyes era grigia come la cenere, i suoi occhi un tempo di carbone ardevano come tizzoni.   
“Non direi proprio” ringhiò stringendo la presa sulla sua gola.   
Il lato sinistro del suo viso, dove il fucile a impulsi l’aveva colpito spezzandogli la maschera, era squarciato da una ferita aperta. Dai lembi divelti di carne non colava sangue ma rivoli di fumo nero. La sua pelle si scagliò in sottili sfoglie di cenere che gli danzarono attorno al viso mentre l’orribile taglio già iniziava a sparire.   
“…e non posso dire lo stesso di te, _Comandante Jack Morrison”_ sputò fuori il suo nome con disprezzo, come se le parole gli avessero resa amara la bocca “Seppellito con onore mentre invece, guarda un po’! ...Sei ancora qui...”   
Gli artigli metallici scavarono con più forza nel collo di Soldier76, l’aria gli mancò. Spalancò la bocca sotto alla maschera di metallo cercando di riprendere fiato ma la sua gola era chiusa, il corpo stava iniziando a non rispondere più ai suoi comandi.    
La testa gli stava diventando leggera come un palloncino ed il paradosso della situazione era più esilarante d’una boccata d’elio.   
Forse fu per via del poco ossigeno che gli arrivava al cervello... dopotutto la cosa più logica da fare sarebbe stata aggrapparsi alla disperazione per tentare di liberarsi! Invece Soldier76 allento la presa sugli avambracci del fantasma di Gabriel e vi lasciò solo le mani sopra, deboli, abbandonate, sentendo il freddo glaciale del suo corpo attraverso i guanti.   
…Era giusto così, Gabriel aveva ragione.   
Che diritto aveva di vivere dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto?   
… dopo aver reso proprio Reyes, tra tutti, quello che era?   
Non era più una questione di chi avesse avuto ragione o chi fosse nel torto, il momento in cui la loro relazione era andata in pezzi assieme al quartier generale in svizzera non era più così importante. L’unica cosa ancora ben viva nella mente di Jack Morrison e Soldier76 era una bruciante sensazione di _perdita._ Perché non aveva dormito per giorni dopo l’incidente ed ancora sognava quello squarcio del viso di Reyes che aveva intravisto sotto le macerie, esanime, coperto di polvere e sangue. Perché aveva vissuto gli ultimi anni ripetendosi che _avrebbe potuto_ essere più comprensivo, ascoltarlo, cercare di capirlo. A _vrebbe potuto_ evitare il disastro e scendere a compromessi. _Avrebbe potuto_ fare tante cose, ma non ne aveva fatta alcuna e Gabriel era morto.   
_Per colpa sua._   
Non c’era più torto o ragione.   
_Era solo colpa sua_ , perché non aveva fatto andare le cose diversamente.   
Quando aveva indossato la maschera Jack Morrison era morto per far spazio a Soldier76. Aveva rinunciato alla propria vita tanti anni prima, lasciando che la propria identità venisse seppellita accanto al corpo di Gabriel. Perciò adesso, con le sue mani strette attorno al collo e quello sguardo ardente a trafiggerlo… andava bene.   
Tornò ad essere Jack Morrison nonostante la maschera ed il peso degli anni sulle spalle, nonostante i capelli grigi e le rughe intorno agli occhi… perché Jack Morrison era ufficialmente morto assieme a Gabriel Reyes, quindi non c’era niente di insolito nel fatto che l’omicidio si stesse concludendo solo adesso.   
“Gabriel…” ansimò. Ogni parola risalì in modo doloroso, graffiandogli la gola per riuscire a farsi spazio oltre le dita del suo assassino “…è bello rivederti…”   
  
Strinse ancor di più la presa sul collo di Jack e sentì il suo pomo d’Adamo scavargli nel palmo della mano in uno spasmo. I suoi ansiti uscivano frammentati… cercava di tirar dentro più aria di quanta non riuscisse a buttarne fuori. Ad ogni spinta corrugava un po’ di più le sopracciglia, come se stesse disperatamente cercando di non perdere la concentrazione. Ogni gemito che lasciava le sue labbra era sussurrato ed era così gratificante sapere d'essere la causa del suo respiro mozzato.   
Gabriel aveva le braccia piene dei segni a mezzaluna marchiati dalle sue unghie, ma sapeva che ci avrebbero messo poco a sparire.   
Sperava invece di lasciare dei lividi evidenti sotto la mascella di Jack, così avrebbe potuto guardarlo balbettare una scusa nel tentativo d rispondere alla domanda su come se li fosse procurati.    
Avrebbe potuto soffocarlo davvero, il _grande capitan Jack Morrison..._ stringere le mani attorno al suo collo fino a farlo smettere di respirare per provare al mondo chi tra loro era il più forte…   
Aumentò il ritmo in modo rude, sbrigativo, i denti serrati in bocca e la fronte aggrottata.   
Tolse la mano da dietro la schiena di Morrison solo per serrare anche quella attorno al suo collo chiaro, premendo le dita nella carne e beandosi dei suoi spasmi.   
L’avrebbe scopato fino a fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo migliore della sua vita, così Jack non avrebbe potuto pensare ad altro per tutto il giorno.   
Gabriel si sarebbe seduto davanti a lui durante un meeting o una riunione e, fissandolo negli occhi, avrebbe alzato una mano con nonchalance per carezzarsi il collo e rinfrescargli la memoria da lontano…   
L’aveva già fatto almeno una decina di volte e non c’era soddisfazione maggiore che veder Morrison strozzarsi nella propria saliva e cominciare a tossire a metà d’un discorso, le orecchie e il naso tinti di rosso. Farlo andare fuori di testa era il suo hobby preferito.   
Premette i pollici ai lati del suo pomo d’Adamo, mozzandogli il fiato ancora una volta, sperimentando il soddisfacente brivido del controllo. Era terribilmente eccitante avere così tanto _potere_ proprio su di lui.   
Spinse il bacino contro le natiche di Jack in uno schiocco umido e tornò indietro molto più lentamente, lasciando che sentisse bene quanto a fondo era arrivato. Avvertiva la tensione in ogni suo singolo muscolo; il tremore delle sue gambe era una delizia.   
Morrison si morse il labbro inferiore e butto fuori l’aria dal naso in un singulto che distorse la bocca di Gabriel in un ghigno. Di nuovo affondò bruscamente e si ritirò più piano, come un onda, e lo ripeté ancora e ancora sentendosi sempre più lusingato dalla propria bravura.   
Oh, se lo avrebbe ricordato! Morrison non avrebbe pensato ad altro che al suo cazzo per giorni!   
In ogni singolo istante della giornata sarebbe stato costretto a ricordarsi di quel momento!Era il suo modo di vendicarsi per-   
“A-aah, Gabriel…!” singhiozzò Morrison, la voce incrinata come una lastra di ghiaccio, le guance rosse e gli occhi serrati.   
-per... per cosa?   
…Morrison gli faceva perdere la concentrazione. Aveva questa voce troppo raschiante per essere d’uno che tutte le mattine odorava di dopo-barba.   
Tutte le volte che se lo portava a letto si ripeteva che era per dimostrargli qualcosa, per fargli capire chi era veramente tra loro due a comandare... ma poi finiva col perdersi nella sinfonia dei suoi gemiti.   
… Ed erano terribili perché arrivavano al cuore senza passare dal via, squassandogli il petto e buttandolo giù dal suo piedistallo. Non era chiaro se Morrison fosse come un diffusore per ambienti che invece che dispensare profumo trapelava bontà. Solo stargli accanto per un periodo più lungo di dieci minuti rendeva chiunque una persona migliore... e Reyes lo capiva, sapeva perfettamente perché era stato _lui_ ad essere scelto come Capitano degli Overwatch. Era il tipo di persona che bacia i bambini sulla fronte, saluta il pubblico e rompe le bottiglie di champagne sulle navi da varare... ma Gabriel non poteva accettarlo, perché automaticamente sarebbe stato come ammettere d'aver _qualcosa in meno._ Erano entrambi soldati, ma solo le sue mani venivano dipinte come quelle sporche di sangue...   
Avrebbe potuto spezzargli il collo o soffocarlo a morte, provare a tutti che -si!- Gabriel Reyes era quello cattivo! Quello inappropriato, buono per dirigere la Blackwatch perché sapeva uccidere ma non era abbastanza bravo da poter essere l'immagine degli Overwatch!   
…però le dita di Morrison tremarono strette sui suoi avambracci. Dalle sue labbra uscì un mugolio gorgogliante, la sua voce si sciolse e nella testa di Reyes cadde la bomba atomica.   
Sparì la rabbia, il rancore, tutto venne raso al suolo. Alla spinta successiva chinò la testa e posò le labbra sul fianco di Jack, sfiorando la pelle bollente in un bacio e ricordandosi che si era preso una cotta per lui molto prima che lo promuovessero a comandante...   
  
La vista di Soldier76 si stava offuscando, ogni battito del cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie come i rintocchi d'un tetro orologio. Sentì la risata di Gabriel e gli sembrò lontana mille miglia, distorta dal suo timbro rauco che quasi la faceva sembrar un eco. Intravide appena il momento in cui si tolse quello che rimaneva della maschera bianca, gettandola a terra con il resto delle schegge.   
Gli artigli di metallo erano così tanto premuti nella sua giugulare che sembravano doverla forare da un momento all'altro... ma non importava. Qualche secondo ancora e il suo intero corpo sarebbe collassato per mancanza d'ossigeno mettendo la parola fine alla loro dannata storia.   
“Non sei cambiato d'una virgola...” ghignò Gabriel ad un palmo dal suo viso “pronto a sacrificare la tua vita per rimediare... sei sempre come un deodorante per ambienti.”   
Posò le labbra sulla maschera di metallo e del fumo nero slittò oltre le giunture, scivolando sulla bocca di quello che ancora, ostinatamente, era Jack Morrison in tutto e per tutto.   
Il fiato di Soldier76 appannò il visore quando la presa sul suo collo si allentò riversandogli in gola una boccata d'ossigeno.   
Cadde a terra tossendo come un forsennato. I suoi polmoni si gonfiarono, la gola gli bruciava... ma era vivo. Era ancora dannatamente vivo.   
Le sirene della polizia lo costrinsero a tornare in sé, sentì gli sportelli delle volanti sbattere al piano di sotto e dei passi frettolosi sulle scale. Soldier76 si alzò in piedi così di fretta che la testa prese a girargli e dovette appoggiare una mano al muro...   
I frammenti della maschera del fantasma di Gabriel erano spariti, il pavimento era vuoto e di lui non v'era nessuna traccia. Per un attimo credette d'essersi immaginato tutto, ma si portò una mano al collo stringendolo piano...   
 Adesso la sua divisa aveva un colletto più alto... ma era sicuro che stasera avrebbe trovato dei lividi dolce-amari a tracciargli la linea del collo proprio sotto la mascella.   
Afferrò il fucile ad impulsi e spalancò la porta, fuggendo verso la scala antincendio.   
...Era difficile dimenticare di essere stato Jack Morrison.

**Author's Note:**

> 【Hello. Sono sempre io... ormai campeggio nella sezione di Overwatch.  
>  Perciò ecco qua una nuova Morri/Reyes scritta sempre per il decimo p0rnfest su livejournal. Il prompt stavolta era: 'Oh, when you look at me like that, my darling/What did you expect?/I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck/Or I did last time I checked.' (505 - Arctic Monkeys). Ottima scelta di canzone, misterioso prompter, è canonissima per questi due (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)


End file.
